Truth and Lies
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Wanda's nightmares are back and her memories gone haywire? Is Mastermind's hold falling apart? What will Todd and Pietro do if it is? Is it time to reveal whats true and whats a lie? A Pietro, Todd, Wanda focused story.
1. Memory Problems

**Truth and Lies**

**Chapter 1**

**Failing Memories**

Pietro zipped into the living room and fell on the couch next to his sister, who at the current moment seemed to be angrily looking for something. Pietro looked at her for a moment and then picked up the remote from the broken coffee table and turned on the television. Almost instantly Wanda froze and glared at Pietro, who continued flipping the channels, and failed to notice her lost face. How could she have forgotten that's where she'd put the remote, she angrily stormed off to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She rolled her eyes as Todd grabbed an afternoon snack near the over flowing trashcan, ho he'd ever gotten a girl for longer then ten minutes made her question life, and let alone his fly eating hadn't even been the cause of their breakup. She sat down at the cracked table and picked up the newspaper that Lance had spilt his coffee on apparently.

"Mornin,' Wanda," said Todd, swallowing a fly and hoping to sit next to her.

"Morning.... Pyro burned down a bridge?" asked Wanda, looking at the picture.

"Huh... whoa, this newspapers ancient, yo, that was before Arrorows.." Todd's eyes went wide and he went to grab it, until Wanda's brow raised.

"Is that me?" asked Wanda, staing at the bottom of the picture.

"Man, I know we don't clean often, but this is..." Todd used his tongue to grab it and eat it.

"Hey! I was reading that Toad," growled Wanda.

"I saw a fly and... well the paper went with it, yo." said Todd, nervously as went to get some water, he hated the taste of paper.

"Whatever." grumped Wanda, but her anger faded to a lost look, "I... I don't remember that.."

"Maybe you didn't care too," said Todd with a half smile.

"I guess... uhg. Toad, is it normal to forget things?" asked Wanda.

"Like... uh, what?" asked Todd.

"Remotes?" she asked.

"Yeah, happens all the time," said Todd with a sigh of relief.

"Moment in time?" asked Wanda, turning to look at him.

"Like history and school stuff?" asked Todd, "Cause the average person only remembers half of that stuff, yo."

"No, like.... school? Toad, do you know where I went to school?" asked Wanda rubbing her head.

"Uh.... you should ask Pietro," said Todd, turning around and biting his lip.

"Ask Pietro what?" asked Pietro, appearing by the cabinet and grabbing some chips.

"Pietro, where did I go to school?" asked Wanda.

"Ohm..... Dad home-schooled us for a while... and uh, then Bayville," said Pietro with a confident smile before her zipped away.

"Oh..." Wanda sighed and headed off to her room with a small smile.

Todd watched her leave with a sinking feeling in his stomach, why was this happening now. It's been over two years and she had questions now. Pietro and him had discussed and rehearsed these things back then, but now... now it was a strange feeling. Pietro appeared beside him, and for a moment their expressions matched, but then Pietro's switched to anger in a flash.

"What did you say to her?" asked Pietro in a low whisper.

"Nothin,' we was sitting here and then she found an old newspaper.... we should clean the house, yo..." said Todd, picking up something from the table.

"What? Which newspaper?" asked Pietro, brow raised.

"The bridge burning," said Todd.

"What? That's impossible, how would that get back here, we've remodeled the house and destroyed it twice since then," said Pietro in shock and then fury, "You better not be planting things!"

"What? Why the heck would I do that?!" yelled Todd, shoving Pietro out of his way.

"I don't know, your mind wonders so much I can't keep up... just... just if she has questions, tell her to ask me, so we can keep our stories straight. The rest still have no idea. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go fake some school papers to shove in files," said Pietro as he disappeared in a wind of garbage.

"You better tell me..." Todd bitterly mocked Pietro and stuck his tongue out in his direction, "Acts like I'm a freakin' three year old."

"Toad." Lance's voice made Todd jump onto the ceiling fan and bust it, "What have I told you about talkin' to yourself?"

"Don't do it unless I'm in public," said Todd, with a sigh, "Cause then they think I'm crazy and give me money."

"Exactly, like that time that man gave you $50 and some meds... we sold those for a fair price," said Lance with a proud smile.

"Paid our water bill," chuckled Todd.

"Hey, what's with Wanda?" asked Lance, grabbing some cash from the stash box under the fridge.

"Uh... whatya mean?" asked Todd nervously.

"Well she said it was nothing, but she's been forgetting some of the strangest things, and her questions man," said Lance with a small chuckle, "Hey, I'm going to get dinner, did you want chicken or tacos?"

"Tacos...." smiled Todd as Lance grabbed his keys and headed out the door and then his face fell, "Man.... why is this happening?"

"Okay, dirty work done... oh now what's wrong?" asked Pietro with a sigh.

"Nothin' but she's starting to ask the others questions....." said Todd.

"What?!" Pietro slumped, "Great, now I'm going to have to be on 24 hour Wanda watch.... and so will you..."

"Huh.... Pietro, do you think maybe Mastermind's work is messing with her normal memories?" asked Todd.

"What? No way.. she's probably just tired," said Pietro, with a grimmace.

"Yeah.. probably," said Todd leaving the room.

"Keep an eye on her..." said Pietro, who's face fell, 'I don't want to tell my father, he'll have Mastermind give her another once over.'

**TBC**

A rough beginning, but it'll get better... so... what do you do when people have questions there's no actual answers too that would fit with what they think?


	2. Nightmares

Some of these chapters will be somewhat short, just to make a point in each.

**Chapter 2**

**Night Terrors**

The days went by and it seemed like Wanda's memory problems had fixed themselves, she hadn't asked anymore questions as well. Pietro dismissed the whole thing completely, but Todd wasn't that confident. He'd long stopped his stalking of Wanda, but it seemed old habits were easier to get into than new ones. In fact, it was even worse than before and he'd noticed something. Each night around the same time, her sleep became restless, and slowly it began to increase.

Wanda's mind rushed, it was dark, like always. She was running, laughing, the sound of a familiar childish voice in front of her, fading fast. The retreating figure of a small silver blur returned and seemed to mock her, in a childish giggle, she let out a blue light and he fell, red taking over, it faded to a dark room, she couldn't move, it was cold, she shot up as a breeze ran across her. She shivered and closed her window, she hated those stupid nightmares.... but every time she woke up from one, the pit of her stomach twisted.

She heard a sound outside her room, but when she opened it she saw nothing, but a light downstairs caught her eye. She headed down the stairs, her body too awake to attempt sleep. Todd sat in the kitchen, idly looking at Lance's laptop.

"What are you doing up?" asked Wanda, as she got something to drink from the fridge.

"Couldn't sleep... you?" asked Todd, trying to be casual.

"Bad dreams...." she shrugged and sat down.

"Uh... what about?" asked Todd, hoping it was something silly like clowns.

"I don't know yet," said Wanda, with a grumble.

Every night seemed to end the same way, and Todd was starting to think Wanda knew he was waiting for her... but if she did, she hadn't said anything. Todd waited for the same thing, but it was different. They'd started getting better detailed, less dark, and more focused. Wanda tossed in her bed, her head pounding. An image in the day of the park with her father and brother seemed to fade, as if it's had never been real, instead she was lying strapped to a bed, kicking and screaming.

A man in white held up a syringe as a few women held her down. She tried to block herself, but she could feel the sting in her arm, and her screaming seemed to ware off of their hearing, they proceeded in their plans for her as her yells were cut off and something was shaking her, or someone. Her eyes shot open to see Todd and Pietro hanging over her, Fred and Lance standing at the end of her bed. All held the same wide eyes expression.

"Wanda, are you okay?" asked Pietro.

"Uh... w-what happened?" asked Wanda, as her vision became less blurry.

"Your screaming woke us up," said Fred.

"Yeah, are you okay?" asked Lance.

"I did?" asked Wanda, absently rubbing her arm, "It.. feels so real... I'm fine, you can leave.."

"Are..." Fred was cut off.

"You heard my sister, come on lets leave her. Just a nightmare people, nothing to see here," said Pietro, pushing them out the door.

"What was it about?" asked Todd before Pietro noticed he was still in there.

"Some sort of hospital.... not that I'm ungrateful for everyone's concern, but its nothing important, just bad dreams..." said Wanda, with a slight grumble of annoyance.

"Toad!" yelled Pietro, leaning his head back into Wanda's room.

"Yeah, I'm coming Pietro..." sighed Todd, heading out the door where Pietro was headed to return to his room.

"Night Toad...." Pietro trailed off as Todd shoved him into his room and closed the door, "Uh... Toad?"

"Pietro, her nightmares are about the Asylum," said Todd in quick low, chatter.

"... so?" asked Pietro calmly, though his shifting eyes showed his actual concern.

"I know it sound weird, yo... but maybe..." Todd was cut off.

"Listen, she just thinks there dreams, so lets leave it at that," said Pietro, going to open his door.

"I think we should tell her," said Todd, biting his lip nervously, Pietro slammed the door closed.

"Are you NUTS!" yelled Pietro, grabbing his shoulders, "If we do that she'll go ballistic on us."

"But at least she'll know she aint crazy," said Todd.

"No, she'll think we are and when she figures it out, she'll be worse than before. Think about it Toad, if someone told you your worst nightmares were real.. and the people who are your friends and family hid it from..."

"Pietro, the main part is the friends and family part, she may not want to know it now, but at least we wouldn't be keepin' it from her..." said Todd.

"No," said Pietro, "Because she would go back to the way she was before and I'll be damned if you take my sister away from me again."

"Pietro.." Todd was taken aback by Pietro's stricter than normal tone.

"You will say nothing!" growled Pietro.

"I... fine, but if it gets worse and she asks, I aint denying anything, yo," glared Todd, walked by Pietro.

"I'm going to have to make sure he keeps his mouth shut," sighed Pietro.

The next night Todd couldn't sleep, and neither could a certain speed demon. They were both waiting, hoping there was nothing to wait for, and then as the night grew longer, a yell came from the Scarlet Witch's room. Todd was there before Pietro was, followed by a sleepy Lance and Fred. Wanda was already up and her expression of panic didn't change even after the boys came running into her room.

"You okay?" asked Todd and Pietro at the same time.

"Uh... I'm fine... just.. Sorry," her eyes narrowed and Fred and Lance quickly retreated, muttering to themselves.

"Just another nightmare, come on Toad," said Pietro quickly, grabbing Todd's arm quickly.

"Okay!" snapped Todd, before looking back at Wanda, "Are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine...." she grumbled waving her hand for them to leave as she pulled her blankets back around her.

"Pietro, what's your problem, yo?" asked Todd once they were outside the room.

"Just stay away from my sister, and I mean it this time," Pietro quietly yelled before turning to his room.

"What's wrong with him?" came Wanda's voice behind him, he turned around, with a half smile.

"He's just a little cranky I guess. You know, missin' his precious beauty sleep," chuckled Todd, Wanda's face flickered a somewhat amused tiny smile.

"You guys don't have to check on me when I have nightmares. I'm fully capable of dealing with them myself," said Wanda with a deep sigh as she headed downstairs, she froze, "... Do we have any coca mix left?"

"Uh no... but I can make some," smiled Todd, following her to the kitchen.

"How'd you beat Pietro into my room?" she asked sceptically.

"I tripped him," said Todd, looking the other way.

"..." Wanda's brow rose.

"Just kiddin' …. I.. I was waiting for you to yell," sighed Todd as he turned on the kitchen light, only for it not to come on.

"Must of not paid the light bill," said Wanda, trying a different light, "Do we have candles or anything?"

"Yeah, I'll get 'em," said Todd, his amber eyes disappearing.

"Do you need any light?" asked Wanda, ready to fire up a hex.

"Nah, I can see in the dark," his voice came from the far right, and then a flame caught her eye as he lit a large scented candle.

"Toad... how did I get here?" asked Wanda, she didn't fail to see him almost drop the candle, causing its light to go out.

"Uh, you walked in," he said with a sigh, as he took his time re-lighting the candle and then starting to make coca, "Wanda, did you wanna talk about your nightmares...."

"I... it's always the same..." her sudden start, caused him to look back at her, she had a vacant look in her eyes, something he'd never seen before.

Before either knew it, the light from the sun rising was starting peak into the windows, the nightmares long finished and now Todd was trying to make her laugh. So far all he'd got was a half smirk and a few eye rolls. When he gave a sigh that meant he gave up and he grabbed the long empty glasses, she chuckled causing him to stop.

"I didn't even do anything," said Todd looking slightly annoyed.

"I know, and... thanks," she smiled, standing up, "I'm going to go get some sleep."

"Good idea," smiled Todd dropping the cups in the sink, a clank made it known one if not both had broken.

"You know Toad, when your not trying to be charming, you can be... your a good friend, Todd," she smiled as she left the kitchen.

".... No I aint," Todd glared at the broken cup in the sink before heading to the hall and grabbing his coat to go for a walk.

"Toad, where are you going?" asked Lance, with a yawn as he came down the stairs.

"Walk.... powers off," said Todd quickly leaving.

It wasn't much of a walk as he stopped at the end of the block and sat at a bench in thought. His head was spinning, he wanted to tell her the truth, but then there was a lot at risk. If he told her she'd be angry again, maybe leave. Not to mention he'd have Magneto and his goons breathing down his neck, if they didn't try it again. Then what? Would he try another rescue mission. Then on the up side, she'd know the truth and perhaps the nightmares wouldn't be as bad or confusing. But the worst part of this was the constant echo of her voice in his head, she'd called him a friend.... Not a flee, vermin, annoyance, but a friend. He felt guilty, how could he even think about excepting that title, when he knew he didn't deserve it. He glared at the ground, he would earn it. He started walking back to the Brotherhood house. He'd made his decision, he was going to tell her when he got back;

it was better to loose a friend with the truth then keep one with lies. There was only one problem as he rounded the bushes in front the house.

"Hello Toad," came Magneto's voice from in front of him, as he looked up.

**TBC**

Finally, were getting somewhere. Will Todd break? If so, what is Pietro willing to do to keep the truth hidden?


	3. Interferences

**Chapter 3**

**Interferences **

Todd stared.... this was the most horrible timing ever. Magneto's smile faded to a glare, and then it clicked as Todd saw a tattered curtain flutter, his face must have showed his anger because Magneto's face flickered with a questioning expression, having never actually seen him angry, only scared before. Which in his defense, Todd was scared, but more angry at the betrayal of Pietro then anything. However before Magneto could speak or do anything, the door had already opened and Wanda was standing there, her brow raised.

"Father, what are you doing here and why is Pietro trying to prevent me from talking to you?" asked Wanda, as the figure of Pietro retreated back into the house, obviously trying to delay her.

"I came to visit you and the Brotherhood. I am sure Pietro wasn't trying to stop you," said Magneto taking off his helmet and giving a caring smile towards Wanda, Todd had to admit he was smooth.

"Why?" asked Wanda with a half smile.

"I wanted to see how everyone was doing... and I do believe you and your brother's birthday is this week," smiled Magneto, as he began walking towards the house.

"It.... is!" she half smiled, but Todd caught the expression in her features flicker, she had sincerely forgotten.

Todd followed him with his gaze, only for his glare to fall on Pietro, who looked slightly uneasy, and even more so when he saw Todd's face. In a flash Pietro's expression changed to one of annoyance or anger and he appeared in front of Todd, keeping the expression.

"Don't glare at me Toad, I am trying to protect my sister!" said Pietro.

"From what, her life." Todd had never actually been angry at Pietro, even before when he'd ditched them, he'd only felt betrayed, but this wasn't the case here, "Pietro, your pathetic.."

"Well if that isn't the most...." Pietro was cut off.

"She has a right to know, yo..."

"It isn't your business to tell her...." Pietro stopped talking.

"What are you two doing? Why are you arguing?" asked Wanda, leaning out her bedroom window.

"Nothing!" they both said calmly, and gave a smile as they put their arm around one another's shoulder, "We're fine!"

Wanda closed her window, for anyone else she'd find that behavior suspicious... but this was the Brotherhood house and weirder things were known to happen. Still their reaction made her wonder if she was the 'her' they'd been yelling about. If so what was none of Todd's business, and what was Pietro trying to prevent him from telling her. A knock came at her door and she pushed it aside as she opened the door. Magneto stood there holding out a wrapped box, she smiled and happily took it.

"Thank you Father," she gave him a slight hug, as he smiled at her.

"I was thinking, since there's a chance I might not make it over next week.... That us three could spend some time together at dinner," said Magneto as Wanda unwrapped her gift.

"That sounds.... wow..." Wanda's eyes fell onto the velvet choker with a ruby in the center, "Father, this is beautiful."

"Then it has your approval," Magneto grinned, "I wasn't sure what you'd like when I went to the mall.."

"You went to a mall?" asked Wanda, her brow raised.

"I enjoy shopping just as much as the next person," said Magneto.

"Did you wear that?" asked Wanda indicating to his uniform, as she began to take off her other necklace.

"And if I did...." Magneto's face fell, as his hand lifted her chin up, "What is that?"

"What?" Wanda's hand fell to her neck, and she knew what he was looking at though she couldn't answer him, "I don't remember, there on my wrists too..."

"They look like..." Magneto's eyes narrowed as he figured out exactly what they where; restraint marks most likely from fighting against them and having them cut into her skin multiple times and leaving permanent lacerated scars.

"What?" asked Wanda, letting go of her neck and glancing in the mirror.

"Perhaps... you shouldn't wear such tight jewelry..." but she noticed the forced smile on his face as he headed out of her room.

Wanda looked in the mirror at her neck, she'd never given the scars much thought. Perhaps he was right, maybe it was from years of tight chokers and bracelets, but something in her mind wouldn't let it rest. Then she remembered what Magneto had said and looked for something to wear, wondering where exactly they where going to dinner. Pietro came angrily into the house to see Magneto walking down the stairs, his expression unreadable, but not angry.

"Magneto, are you okay?" asked Pietro.

".... Pietro, your teammates already know who I am to you, so why do you continue to call me Magneto?" his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I-I didn't know it bothered you," said Pietro, then shrugged, "Fine."

"We're going out in an hour," said Magneto, giving him something out of his pocket and heading down the hall.

"..." Pietro watched him walk through a door way and looked at the small box in wonder.

"So.... your birthdays are next week and you didn't tell us?" asked Fred as he and Lance stood behind him.

"Eee.." Pietro jumped and then spun to glare at them, "Well you never asked!"

"Is this your actual birthday or another made up one, and don't say 'Why would I make it up?' Because we caught you three years ago when you had two birthdays in a year," said Lance, a small frown on his face.

"... It's the actual one," shrugged Pietro.

"So it isn't April 4th..."

"August 15th.."

"OR June 7th!" yelled Pietro cutting off their mocking behavior, "It's the 17th."

"So in a year it will still be..." Lance was cut off.

"The 17th...." glared Pietro.

"Fred, make sure to note that so he doesn't try a different birthday," said Lance as he and Fred walked off smiling.

Pietro sat on the couch in his normal clothes as he waited for his sister and father to come from wherever they might have each gone. Magneto was the first one in the room and Pietro sighed, he had to go change for sure, if his father had dressed nice it meant they where going somewhere upscale. He dashed up the stairs and back again in less than two seconds, now wearing nicer clothes.

"Looking good Magneto," said Lance with a half smile.

"Yeah, where you guys going?" asked Fred.

"Black Mist..." said Magneto.

"I thought that was a club?" asked Todd absentmindedly.

"Both," said Pietro, "One sides a club, the others a restaurant.

"Hmm, I didn't know that.. someone said it was just an upscale dance club," said Lance.

"Just because someone says something, doesn't make it the truth," said Todd, emphasizing the last part as he glanced towards the stair case passed Magneto and Pietro.

"Okay, let's get out of here," said Wanda coming down in a.... dress?

"She has legs..." whispered Fred to Lance.

"Don't look at them... her Father's in the room," said Lance looking away quickly.

"Course she has legs, what did you think she was walking on, hands yo," said Todd with a small chuckle.

"I didn't even know she owned a dress at all," said Fred.

"She owns like ten.... but would you wear any around us if you was a girl?" asked Todd looking at them with a raised brow.

"No," all three said together in a serious manor and without hesitation.

It was a nice place with bright lights and soft chatter. Wanda couldn't remember ever going to a place like this as they were seated at a table a little ways away from people. It wasn't hard to notice Magneto's agitation at being so close to humans, but he put up a good front for the waiter. When the waiter left and awkward silence followed, Pietro began to talk about the planned discussion.

"Everything's been fine around the house, though I think Toad's gone mental," Pietro waited for Magneto to add in, but instead of the plan following through Magneto sighed.

"Let's not talk about them, how are you two?" asked Magneto with a halfhearted smile as he looked at them.

"Uh..." Pietro looked confused.

"No, really... how are you two?" asked Magneto again, "Any problems, new interests..."

"What..." Pietro looked lost and Wanda began to slowly talk.

"To be honest, I've been a little confused lately..." Wanda frowned as she took a drink out of her glass.

"How so?" asked Magneto, tilting his head slightly as she began to rant.

The rest of the Brotherhood sat in the living room eating a series of food; pizzas, chicken, tacos, burgers, and Chinese. Fred and Lance were in pretty good spirits, Magneto had left them some money to get their own food, something they weren't really used too. It had something to do with Magneto apparently looking for something to eat earlier and finding some unappetizing things in various unusual places, but they weren't complaining. Money was Money and Food was Food... Lance looked at Todd and nudged Fred.

"What's with him lately?" asked Lance.

"Don't know... Pietro and him have been blowing up at each other and Wanda's been acting weird... maybe they know something they shouldn't..." said Fred.

"In that case... I DON'T want to know.." said Lance taking a piece of chicken.

"Guys, can ask you a hypothetical question?" asked Todd, putting down his pizza.

".... is the hypothetical question gonna come back to kick us in the but if we don't answer..?" asked Lance.

"... No...." said Todd in deep thought.

"Then we don't want to know," said Lance.

"Okay, say you knew something someone didn't know, but it was about them, yo... And you wanted to tell them this thing, but this thing could either be good to tell or bad to tell...." said Todd.

"First of all..... you gave us nothing to go on and second," Fred was cut off.

"If telling us, implicated us... then stop talking now," said Lance quickly.

"Okay... Say you had a … friend.. that you used to have or had a thing for... don't matter. But you knew that what she thought wasn't real because of mind altering and what not, yo... AND you were gonna tell 'em after it happened, but there sibling, who also your friend, convinced you otherwise. And then.. oh say... two years later, this friend was having nightmares and memory problems and you wanted to tell her, but then her sibling and father were standing in your way because they'd be the ones who'd get the worst of it. But your so guilty that your thinkin' about risking everything to tell 'em... should I or what?" asked Todd, ranting.

".... He just implicated us...." said Lance, with a groan.

"Yeah, because I figured who it was the third sentence..." said Fred, "So Wanda's mind got altered to what... think she's been hanging with us the whole time instead on an Asylum?"

"Yeah," said Todd.

"Yup, were officially a part of it and when it comes back to bite them.... well were perpetually screwed over..." said Lance, putting down his food and slumping back against the couch.

"You don't know anything as far as I'm concerned and Pietro ain't here... soooo... do you think I should?" asked Todd.

"Well if we yes and you tell her, then Magneto will kill us... If we say no and you don't tell her and she eventually finds out... which you know would happen sooner or later, then SHE'LL kill us... so its a loose, loose situation..." said Lance.

"..." Todd stared at them, Fred sighed.

"Do it, the worst thing that she'd do would would become angry again and beat up Pietro and chase Magneto... possibly maim you... and us." said Fred.

"What the hell, it's going to backfire on us anyways..... yes, tell her... but leave us out of it," said Lance.

"Yeah, please do," said Fred, getting some more Chinese.

"Wow... you guys are such a supportive group," said Todd in sarcasm.

"There home," said Lance as the headlights flashed through the window.

"Can we not be around when you tell her," said Fred, as he and Lance quickly cleaned up some of the mess.

Magneto walked to the door with them and before Pietro could open the door, Magneto gave a slight cough indicating he had something to tell them. Wanda looked at him, as did a hesitant Pietro, who'd held the same annoyed look for most of dinner.

"I have to head back to the lair before Pyro burns it to the ground," smiled Magneto, "I was glad I could at least spend one evening with you both. Wanda I want you to know that I do what I do for both of you, but I need to talk to your brother alone."

"Okay," said Wanda with a fading smile as he gave him a hug and she went inside.

"Pietro..." Magneto began, but Pietro broke in.

"No...." said Pietro his eyes narrowed at Magneto, "I am NOT going to let him tell her."

"Pietro, what I did was a foolish and selfish mistake that I thought was for the best... and I was wrong," Magneto glared at the distance, "I should have sucked it up and gone to Charles for help..."

"I don't care! That's your problem, not mine. I don't want it back to the way it was," said Pietro, and emotion in his eyes that caught Magneto off guard, "She's MY sister and I am NOT loosing her because of you again.."

"Pietro, don't be selfish..." Pietro snapped.

"NO! Your the one being selfish. I never had a choice, you did. Now don't screw this up for me again....I refuse to loose my sister again.. I've never once complained or said no to you before. Now, if your not going to help me, I'll do it myself.."

"You can't change the past, I've tried, but if its effecting her memory..." Magneto snapped back at him.

"I'll help her with a new one, I've been doing fine by myself so far..." Pietro was cut off.

"What happens when there's something you can't explain," said Magneto, his mind flashing back to the scars on her neck.

"I'm done with this conversation Magneto," said Pietro, grabbing the doorknob.

"I asked you not to call me that, I am your Father," Magneto's eyes lit up as he hindered the door from opening.

"If you want the name... then earn it!" yelled Pietro and in a flash he was gone.

**TBC**

Well.... Hmm.... Wonder what will happen next? Will Todd take the Lance and Fred's advice? What is Pietro going to do to prevent it if he does? Will Magneto stand in Pietro's way? And if all this happens.... what will Wanda do?.... You'll have to join us next time!

Scott: That's it.... you suck!

Kurt: Ja, I was waiting to see some action...  
Rogue:: Will you two shut it, you'll have to wait like everyone else.


	4. Bittersweet

**Chapter 4**

**Bittersweet**

Todd had set out to finally confront Wanda and tell her the truth, the only problem was, there seemed to be no time to talk to her. When she wasn't in the bathroom or something, Pietro was there with a list of sibling oriented things they could do, at one point they'd actually gone to the Zoo... and were promptly kicked out. Thankfully do to the door knob mysteriously breaking in the closet Pietro had gone in to get the vacuum, Wanda was finally free of him.

"I can't believe I had to lock him in a closet to get some alone time," sighed Wanda as she collapsed on the couch behind where Todd sat in his bean bag.

"Pietro's been in the closet for years, this will just set him back a little," smirked Todd, who beamed when he heard Wanda snicker.

"I told him the handle broke and I needed to go find a screwdriver," said Wanda.

"Uh... hey Wanda, can I talk to you," Todd bit his lip as he went to get out of his bean bag.

"Sure... issues?" asked Wanda as the bean bag refused to let him go.

"I think someone... you have got to be joking, yo!" yelled Todd, again trying to get off the bean bag.

"What?" asked Wanda, standing up and walking towards him.

"I swear to.... I'll kill him!" yelled Todd, grabbing at the bag.

"Why wont it come off?" asked Wanda, tugging at it.

"Because I put super glue on it," said Pietro walking down the stairs.

"You super glued him to his bean bag?" asked Wanda, still tugging at it.

"I think your new codename should be Turtle," said Pietro with a smug smirk.

"How'd you get out?" asked Wanda, brow raised as she gave another tug at the bag.

"Kicked it.... Toad, what are you doing?" asked Pietro looking behind Wanda.

"Getting out so I can kill you," said Todd sliding out of his shirt.

"Ha! It's still.... crap!" yelled Pietro, darting away as Todd unzipped his jeans and hopped after him in his boxers.

"....." Wanda sighed and sat back down.

Wanda looked at the clothes laden bean bag and smirked, but it didn't last as he mind began to try and decipher the nightmares of the night before. It was about her scars, and.... it seemed to be there only explanation, but not a logical one. She felt the cushions go down and she looked to see Todd had returned, a determined expression on his face. Pietro was no where in sight for once, she raised a brow as he took a deep breath.

"How'd you get dressed so fast?" asked Wanda, as he seemed to be trying to think of something to tell her.

"Huh? It's been an hour since that happened...." Todd caught her shock flicker across her face.

"Oh..." she glared at the table.

"Wanda, there's.. ohm something I need to tell you and its important," said Todd, biting his lip as if he wasn't completely sure he should tell her.

"What?... Come on, spit it out," glared Wanda, as he was taking too much time to speak.

"Its... its about your nightmares.... you see... well, I shouldn't start that way, yo," said Todd, "I would've told you sooner... but ohm... I kind of wanted you to stick around... I know I shouldn't have, but..."

"Stop your rambling Toad.." said Pietro with a glare, who then smiled at his sister, "Hey why don't we ditch swamp breath here and go to the mall?"

"Pietro..." Todd was cut off.

"Stop it Toad!" growled Pietro.

"It's not right..."

"You didn't have a problem with right or wrong before now," snapped Pietro, "So.. just shut it!"

"She has a right to know, yo! It might stop the dreams..." said Todd.

"Or make them worse..." Pietro and Todd's argument was put to a stop.

"Pietro, just back off. What is it Toad?" asked Wanda, with a sigh.

"It's nothing, just a stupid idea, come on lets go," said Pietro quickly grabbing her arm.

"Pietro!" yelled Wanda, pushing him away.

"Wanda, please?" asked Pietro and a flicker of desperation ran across his face, enough that was only meant for her to see, but it was enough to make Todd rethink what he was about to do.

"I want to hear what he has to say," said Wanda, her eyes narrowed.

"... okay," Pietro dropped her arm and walked up the stairs, slower then he normally would.

Todd watched him leave, slightly taken aback. He'd half expected Pietro to stay there and argue everything he'd say, but this... this broken confidence was a little scarey. Then another thought accrued to him, Magneto hadn't even talked, let alone threatened, him not to tell her. Todd looked backed towards Wanda, realization hitting him, the only thing stopping him was Pietro.... and he'd just given up. Todd's whole being tensed, perhaps it was a mistake after all? When there'd been a guard over it, he'd been less scared, but here it was, the secret was ready to go, but... he wasn't.

"Ohm... Wanda," Todd sighed looking into around nervously.

"Will you just spit it out," grumbled Wanda.

"Your nightmares are real.... that's... that's why you can't remember things like how you got here..." said Todd quickly.

"...." Wanda stared for a moment and the she started to laugh, "Good, one..."

"...I'm... I'm not kidding," said Todd looking her in the eyes, "You were locked in an Asylum, and Mastermind erased it... giving you.. happy memories or something.... and I ain't much of a good friend not to tell you.... I'm sorry."

"... your... your serious..." Wanda's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah... and... but... Wanda?" Todd watched as she stood up, her face blank, he suddenly flinched, expecting to be hexed.

Wanda watched this and looked around the room, her nightmares and dreams.... were supposed to be real.. but... A flash went across her eyes, not of the Asylum, but when Mystique brought her here, the couch, the cowering, Pietro's fear, there scared faces... Agatha.... The Bridge... A blurred image of Mastermind even... her head was spinning and she couldn't hear Todd's voice anymore, this was unreal. She found herself walking up the stairs, Pietro sat at the top. She looked at him, waiting for him to laugh and say 'Got Yah!'... but it didn't came, his expression was a mixture of fear, angst, and anger. It cemented it, even more so when the image returned of a child's version of his expression fell into her vision.

"Pietro... is it true?" asked Wanda, she barely recognized her voice.

"Father put you there when your powers got out of control... and I.... I..." Pietro looked away and nodded.

Pietro watched his sisters face go blank as she walked to her room, the door didn't slam, but slowly clicked. The sound of her sliding against her door could be heard. All three occupants of the house held the same lost look and crumpled stance, all wondering the same thing, "Was it for the best to know?"

It was quite in the house as of the previous week. Lance and Fred had returned from the store to the awkward silence. Now even after the passing time, neither of the three involved had been seen anywhere near each other. Wanda didn't leave her room until everyone else had gone to be, her screams were more frequent at night, but her door was always locked. Pietro's normal chatty self seemed to havve gone on vacation; if he wasnt in his room he sat around sulking, and if Todd walked in, he would emediatly dissapear. Todd's peppy nature was gone and he spent most of his time in the basement or in the yard. Every night he and Pietro would rush to Wanda's door and when they couldn't get in, they'd avoid each others gaze and flee quickly to their rooms. Lance and Fred had finally stopped going to the room at night, but this was getting on their nerves, as well as Mystique, who'd been filled in on what was going on.

"You better talk this out!" yelled Mystique as Todd and Pietro had accidentally walked into the room at the same time.

"Whatever," both let out the same grumble and exited the kitchen.

"Pietro..."Todd tried as they both cleared the living room.

"Just back off wart," snapped Pietro zipping up the stairs.

"I can't believe..." Todd grumbled as he walked up the step and headed to Pietro's room, he knocked after a few minutes, "Pie.... can we talk, yo."

"About what?" asked the door being flung open, his eyes narrowed.

"About... well what happened last week?" suggested Todd, a little happier that Pietro at least opened the door.

"Which part; you telling my sister? Her freaking out? The fact she wont so much as acknowledge me? What?" asked Pietro, in dark voice, but something else in it cause Todd to back away, sincerity.

"Pietro... I know that telling her wasn't planned out the best, I mean, it could have... well went better..." said Todd.

"Better? How? She would have hexed us and be done with it, your right at least.... you know what if I had my way Mystique would have minded her own... nevermind," Pietro went to slam the door, but for once Todd was faster, as his foot blocked it.

"Pietro, what if Mystique had never got her? You were gonna leave her there!?" yelled Todd, walking in, his eyes narrowed.

"Leave, you don't know anything Toad. Everything would have been great if she'd not interfered at all," said Pietro, "It would have worked out fine!"

"How's that? She'd spend the rest of her life in the place for crazies, you'd be an Acolyte? What? Cause right now, you ain't making headway?" said Todd, pushing past Pietro and shutting the door.

"She wouldn't have been there much longer," snapped Pietro, "And I wouldn't have been here either."

"... what?" asked Todd as Pietro's face fell and he sat down.

"I... she was only supposed to be there for ten more months... ten... that's all..." said Pietro, biting his lip, "I had it all planned. My father put her in there with only certain visitations.... I wasn't allowed... so long as I was under age. But in the ten months, I would have been eighteen, and I wouldn't need permission because I was her brother."

"Wait... so... you," Todd sat down across from him, "You were gonna get her yourself? Then.... leave?"

"... go.." Pietro glared at the ground.

Todd left without fighting to stay. As he went to his room to think, he began to wonder about what could have been. If Mystique hadn't gotten Wanda and Pietro had... what would have happened? She would have still tried to hunt down her father.... or maybe not, it all depended on how Pietro would have handled her after getting her... his thoughts began to weave what would have happened, and in his room Pietro did the same. It was a long night, but Pietro walked to his sisters room and knocked. He heard movement inside and the door handle move, then stopped.

"Who is it?" he voice was softer than normal, he had a small amount of hope.

"Wanda, its me..." his hope was diminished as he heard the door lock and her return to the other half of the room, "Wanda please talk to me..."

"...." he heard a sigh as if she was going to but stopped.

"Please... I'm sorry okay, just please open up...." he returned to his room after nearly five minutes of staring at the door.

Wanda stared at the door, but no more sound came, the house was silent. She picked up the book she'd taken the night before, it was the crappy scrapbook that no one really knew who was updating... maybe they all were, she knew she had once. She flipped threw its duct taped pages and horrible pictures, these memories were nothing to her anymore... they'd been a lie, all of it... That's what she kept telling herself, but her conscience refused to give in.

**TBC**

Oh what will happen next I wonder? More Angst? Family? Friendship? Words of Advice? X-men? Okay.... NO X-men, got it :D


	5. Late Night Journeys

**NOTICE:: **Ohm... can someone review please? I don't care if you just say Hi, just so I know there's someone reading this fic.... I'm kind of working really hard on it...

**Chapter 5**

**Late Night Journeys**

Wanda walked down the stairs slowly, trying to avoid the squeaky stairs. She's been waiting until she heard silence in the house, indicating everyone was asleep, save for Lance who was still on the phone with Kitty. She used a hex charge to light her was into the kitchen, carefully stepping into the doorway. She let the hex fall as she reached for the fridge, the light didn't just illuminate her, but also the figure in the doorway shaking his head. He automatic reaction was to send a hex, but in the split second she'd let the fridge close and darkness catch before she readied a bolt, the figure had already grabbed her hands.

"Wanda, will ya calm down?" came the voice and the blue showed Todd in front of her.

"Toad!" growled Wanda, sending him across the room, conveniently hitting the light switch on (Mystique had finally paid the bill).

"Wow, its been a while since that, yo... yikes my immunity must be wearing off," said Todd with a groan as he stood up.

"Don't talk to me," said Wanda, beginning to walk back towards the upstairs, but Todd grabbed her leg tripping her, "Eee.."

"Okay, listen. We need to... Wanda, put the hex awAYAHHH!" Todd dove out of the way, busting the table in the process.

"About what?! Lying to me? Helping re-create my life like its some stupid game!?" she threw another hex at him, thankful for Todd he still managed to avoid them.

"It wasn't like that!" yelled Todd as he dove on top of the fridge.

"Then what was it?" asked Wanda in a low growl, a hex at the ready.

"We thought it was for the best at the TIME!?" Todd dove as a hex bolt flew at him, this time he wasn't as lucky, "...ow..."

"You had no right to decide that, and neither did they!" yelled Wanda, another hex forming.

"Wanda, listen. It was a mistake, but you need to understand..." Todd was cut off.

"Understand? UNDERSTAND!?" she hit him with another hex, "My father locked me in an asylum, and you and my brother helped cover it up! Did you think life would be all fucking rainbows and butterflies!?"

"Hex me all you want, it ain't gonna change it, yo," groaned Todd, trying to stand up, but two hexes in a row had knocked the wind out of him.

"So... what? Are you telling me to deal with it?" her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah.. yeah I am, yo. Listen I love ya, but your gonna have to be a grown up and deal with it, kay. I told you cause I realized how wrong it was. Had I known how it would effect your memory, I would have told you at that second... But... I was being selfish," sighed Todd, finally standing up, "And don't be raging at Pietro, he just wanted his sister back..."

"He should have..." Todd cut her off.

"What? Fight Magneto when he was eight? There wasn't much he could do then, or now. He just hoped you could at least be civil and act like he was your brother, yo?" asked Todd with half smile, "As for Magneto, I'm sure at the time it was the only..."

"Stop! Just stop it!?" yelled Wanda, her eyes narrowed, but he could see the liquid beginning to form, "If he couldn't control me, he should have looked for help... not lock me away in the dark like some untamed creature... like a monster!?"

Before Todd could stop her she'd gone, back up the stairs as fast as she could go. He could have easily stopped her, but why should he. All it would do is make her more angry and he knew what she was running to do. She didn't want him to see her like that, she'd always held a front even when she hadn't known why, and it was never gonna change. Those walls were the sturdiest brick and steal you could get, hell maybe adamantium even.... For now, that's all he could do, he heard a creak outside the door and though he didn't know it, Pietro could see the retreating form of Pietro up the stairs as he turned off the light. Todd glared at himself, this was his fault... he had to fix it... but how?

It was late afternoon the next day and Pietro stared at his bedroom door in a mess of emotions. He kept running through scenarios about what could have happened. What if Magneto had gotten her actual help? Would they have been happy siblings? Would they have had the sense to run away or with Wanda would that thought had even crossed his mind? Then.. what if he'd got her himself? She would have still held resentment over him, but maybe she wouldn't have? All these what if's were nice, but they didn't and wouldn't happen.... and he knew it. His sister and he would never have a relationship even close to what it once was as children. He rolled in his bed to face the wall, where most of his pictures had been kept.. well before the rest of his teammates had broken the wall after the whole betrayal thing... but, he'd managed to get most of them back.

He glared at the wall, he'd been so stupid... he'd listened to everything his father had promised him, and he'd believed him. No one mentioned it much anymore, but he knew the Brotherhood still held anger towards what he'd done, betrayed the closest thing he'd ever had to a real family in hopes of fixing the one that had never been. Then instead of taking the hard way and talking to his sister... well he had.. but still.. he'd agreed to help alter her mind... and then talked his friend in to help covering it up... He heard his door click, and quickly wiped his face, looking back at the door; no one was there.

Todd sat in his room, looking at the door. A box firmly placed on his bed from Pietro's closet. He'd hoped Pietro would be asleep, but he'd heard the labored breaths.. yet another reason he needed to fix things. He felt disgusted with himself as he opened the box, he was invading the most personal thing Pietro had... his journals. Pietro didn't have one, but he had nearly thirty. Mainly because Pietro didn't just write a few paragraphs about a day, he wrote a documentary about the day... well actually a personal essay. It had an introduction, information, a conclusion, and then a personal opinion.... something that Todd had never once even thought of putting in any of his three journals... which he'd had since he was nine and had yet to complete any. As Todd dug through the box, he momentarily thanked Pietro's OCD complex, because they were perfectly detailed from oldest to recent. The most recent however was in his nightstand, which Todd had managed to get, hoping Pietro wouldn't write in it today. He picked up a warn indigo one that was tied together with a leather strap. It was from Romania, his brow raised, he'd never once asked Pietro exactly where he'd lived overseas. Todd opened it.... Romanian. His eyes went wide, hoping they all weren't in Romanian. As he flipped through a couple, he began to notice broken Romanian, sometimes dotted with English. It wasn't enough to get a full sentence, but enough to get the overall jest of what he was saying.

"Hey Todd, I'm going to the store, need anything?" came Lance's voice through the door, causing Todd to knock over the box in shock.

"Crap! Ohm..." Todd sat up and ran to the door, opening it a crack, "Lance can you do me a favor?"

"What?" asked Lance, brow raised in suspition.

"Can you stop at the library or bookstore and..." Todd was cut off.

"You know what Mystique said about you and books. Unless there's an actual purpose to the book.." Lance was cut off by an anxious Todd.

"No-no-no, it has one... I need you to see if there's a book on Romanian to English translation..." Todd said in a whisper.

".... oh... my... god... you-stole-Pietro's-diaries?" said Lance, his eyes wide.

"What? Wait? How'd you know.... nevermind. It's not something you need to worry about, yo... I just need it okay?" asked Todd pleedingly.

"... fine... but I had nothing to do with it," said Lance, brows furrowed as he walked off mumbling, "Always trying to implicate me.... look like I have a death wish.... stupid.... I am so screwed.."

Todd began to look throught he journals and ones that were longer he jotted down certain parts on notebook paper... or if one peeked his concern. He had gone threw four journals so far and was on one he'd stopped writing interested parts of and was trying to descipher the whole thing. So far it was when Magneto had told him Wanda was going to the Asylum, but he hadn't told him that exactly. A knock came at the door and then Lance opened it, tossing the book onto his lap.

"Not a word," said Lance with a slight glare as he closed the door.

"Thanks," said Todd, just in time to see a flicker of a smile hit Lance's face as the door clicked.

It was late in the evening when Todd put the last journal down, his mind was whirling... it... it was more than he'd expected. Heck he'd hoped Pietro's younger journals would be crayon drawings and doodled words like, "Dad" "Sissy" "Dog.." Anything but the details of his life. Todd stood up only to step on a journal he'd misplaced. He sighed, he'd wondered how it had skipped from the tale of Wanda being put in the Asylum, to Pietro living on his own. He picked it up and looked down again as a photo came sliding out. It was a picture of who he assumed was Pietro and Wanda sitting under a large tree. There clothes weren't very modern and stylish, but she wore an older style dress and he was wearing knickers. They where smiling at whoever had taken the photo. An movie started to play in Todd's head, he'd read about this picture earlier... it was the only one mentioned too.. or focused on.

They'd been playing in the clothes Magneto had bought them to rough house in, and he remembered that Pietro had said Magneto had taken the picture... this was before Wanda's powers had set in. Pietro's speed was already developing, but it seemed as if they'd thought Wanda might actually be human... then the journal entries after that stated otherwise... Never the less, the image changed to what happened after the picture. They'd gone back to playing while Magneto had sat under the tree the picture had been taken of. According to the journal this was the day her powers had started. They'd been playing, Pietro getting on her nerves, naturally, zipping around her and mocking her for her not having powers. At first she'd just played it off, until he didn't stop it, and had bumped into her almost knocking her over. She'd most likely gone to push him and missed, but something else hadn't. Pietro had described a pretty blue light hitting him and then having a surge of pain in his nose, he'd seen blood before passing out. It wasn't long after that Magneto had brought up taking Wanda away, after a series of explosions, injuries, and a few local children had fallen into a river after angering Wanda.

"Toad," came Fred's voice as he opened the door, with a plate, "Little buddy, it's two in the morning..."

"Huh... is it?" asked Todd looking up from the picture, and at Fred.

"I brought you some food. I dropped a plate off in their rooms too...whatchya doin?" asked Fred, as Todd took the plate of questionable substances from him.

"Trying to figure out a way to fix things, yo..." said Todd with a sigh, "Lance cooked?"

"Yeah... I don't know what it is, but it taste fine to me," said Fred with a shrug.

"Thanks, yo," said Todd with a soft chuckle as he put it on his desk.

"Yeah, don't mention it. Night," said Fred leaving the room.

"Night," sighed Todd as he picked up the journal with tired eyes and looked at the photo one more time, notching the date on the back, '08....

His brows knitted, what did that mean. This picture was taken nearly ten years before that. He shrugged and began to read, getting a better understanding of the repetitive language of an eight year old. As well as more English was being dotted through it. It was pretty mundane and then it got to the part about the Asylum. Todd read one part that was in pure Romanian and the words were very fast passed, but he managed to get the jest, "Ea se duce astãzi I mai vezi din nou, am doubii Papa a se vedea"... which roughly meant she was leaving and he wasn't sure how long until he'd see her again, and Magneto was avoiding it our something. His worry of never seeing her again was evident. He read on, taking special care not to miss anything, Pietro's words were bunched together in small fits, smudged ink and warps in the page showed he'd been most likely crying when he wrote it. He got to the part where the people at the Asylum had taken her in, Pietro had said he'd begun to panic as Wanda hadn't been calling for Magneto's help, but his. As the door was closing, he'd tried to run, but Magneto had already knew it would happen and had grabbed his arm. The images of two small children both trying to break free of their captors to get to each other flooded his head as he turned to the next entry, nearly a week later. Pietro'd run away, he'd gone back to the Asylum and tried to get in, but he was denied and escorted from the building. Three times he'd tried, even once having to get from Magneto to do so, when a nurse had finally told him that he wasn't allowed until he was eighteen. Todd picked up the picture... 18, '08.... it made sense it was a promise. His journals from this point rarely mentioned his sister, but once in a while had mentioned the plan, as if it were a count down. Then at the bottom of the pages was years, months, days... all counting down. A few journals had been skipped of this he'd noticed and the plan became less frequent, and school, girls, and surviving became to focus mainly, still every so often it was mentioned again. Todd put the picture back in the page where it had left a colored mark and put it down only to pick the journal up again as he stood, giving the more recent journal a glance over and grabbing it.

Wanda stabbed at whatever was on her cold plate in a dazed look. A knock came at her door, she chose to ignore it, not really caring who it was. She knew Lance and Fred had long since gone to bed so only two people came in mind and neither she was in any mood to talk to. She heard a frustrated groan and then a scratching sound and a click. She glared at the door as it opened, Todd had picked her lock. She flung a hex, but he avoided it and in an instant her hands were pinned.

"Let me go!" she tried to kick him off, but he held fast.

"Only if you promise to listen to me, yo," said Todd struggling to keep her from getting loose.

"Fine, just let me up!" she stopped struggling.

"Promise..."

"...... fine..." she growled as he sat up in a crouch, letting her sit up where she recoiled but didn't stand.

"You need to talk to Pietro, well... let him talk," said Todd, with a smile, he ice cold eyes flared with rage.

"Why?" asked Wanda, glaring at him.

"Because he's your brother and..." Todd was cut off.

"No, why defend him and my father instead of yourself," she snapped.

"I guess," he sighed, he needed her to focus, "Cause... Cause I can live with what I've done. But I ain't sure Pietro can, and Magneto will never live it down....."

"I doubt either..." Wanda's eye roll was cut off by Todd.

"Listen! I know your having a hard time processing whats been goin' on, but Pietro loves you, and you need to stop treatin' him like everything was his fault when you don't know anything about what he was thinkin' yo," the sharp tone in his voice caught her off guard and she suddenly felt like a scolded child.

"I..." Wanda's protest was cut as Todd thrust the two journals at her, where he'd placed tabs.

"Here! Read them!" yelled Todd and before she could say anything, he'd hoped out of her room, the door slamming behind him.

**TBC**

Damn... Toad's mad ain't he...


	6. Reparing Shattered Hearts

**NOTICE:: **Anyone else find it weird you can review to your own stories??? I ain't judgin' if ya do, but... weird.... Anyways.... ITS A THUNDERSTORM! I am writing this in a blackout, lol.

**Chapter 6**

**Repairing Shattered Hearts**

Pietro lay on his bed, it was five in the morning and he'd yet to sleep, it wouldn't be long until he would hear the birds chime and the morning light break through his torn curtains. He heard a soft know at his door, but he brushed it off, hopping whoever it was would go away. They didn't, he heard the door open and glared at his pillow before sitting up and yelling at which one of the guys who'd even.... Wanda stood there, slowly closing the door behind her.

"Wanda?" asked Pietro becoming more alert, half expecting her to hex him.

"Hey..." she grumbled and looked around the room.

"Are you here to kill me?" asked Pietro, calmly.

"...maybe..." she shrugged she leaned against the door, then her eyes narrowed, "How could you?"

"Listen, Wanda... at the time I thought it was the only way..." he was cut off.

"Everyone seems the same thing, but once did you consider how it would make me feel?" asked Wanda.

"You... you were never supposed to find out..." he mumbled.

"So that made it okay?" he voice was filled with venom.

"... no, I suppose not... but I just wanted you to talk to me, not try and kill me," said Pietro, "You hated me so much..."

"I... I didn't hate.... I just..." Wanda looked away, he could tell she was fighting back tears, "Why? I can... I can understand why I was put there.... but why didn't he visit me? What was so horrible about me, you know I remember what it was like now..."

"You do..." Pietro whispered as the tears began to slip down his sisters cheeks.

"Most the time they locked me away, the only light was a small barred window... and I was in a straight jacket for most of the time I was there. The only one who came to see me was Xavier... At night they'd have to sedate me.... I was treated like some sort of monster no one wanted to be near, like I was a diseased creature... I remember I wasn't even allowed to talk to the other patients... but not once.. NOT once did I hate you... I said it, but... I resented you.... you got to be out here," Wanda threw her arms in the air, "You got to make friends, go to school, talk to people, have relationships, have a first kiss, have a first dance... I had nothing... hell my first kiss is Toad."

"It wasn't that great, I ran away... I stayed to myself, I never tried to make friends, 'cause they never lasted. The only ones I got are the freaks under this roof, and to tell you the truth... if it wasn't for Mystique... well they weren't the type I usually kicked it with.. As for school, it sucked, the only thing about it was the people... who'd turn their back on you or talk behind your back... Eventually I didn't care and just spoke my mind, which... well got me no friends at all. Then relationships... yeah I got 'em... none any good, just one nighters and fuck buddies. Then when came along that had potential, I'd run... or purposely sabotage it. First kiss... dang, I don't even remember... dance? Pft... just an awkward rotation..." Pietro grumbled.

"Still... you got to experience those..." Wanda glared at him, "You know for a long time I thought father would come get me... then in a year I thought you would... After three I hoped for anyone, then I began to wonder how long I'd be there... that maybe I'd die there... alone... in the dark, without any love..." she looked out the window thunder rolled.

"I... I tried..." Pietro was cut off, his eyes matching hers, "I did... I.."

"I know... a few times... you planned to save me," she rolled her eyes, "But even if you had... I can promised I wouldn't have been any different then I had been...."

"You don't know that, 'cause it didn't happen," said Pietro, who slid to sit down next to his sister.

"Remember when we we're little.." Pietro looked at his sister, her eyes in a daze, "I... I don't remember a lot before the Asylum... but I remember a few things. The only fond memory of us three that is my own. On a horribly stormy night, we ran to father in his office and he told us a story until we fell asleep...."

"..." Pietro stared at the ground and then closed his eyes, her eyes shot wide.

"Is... is it real?" she hoped it was, she really did.

"It was... I can't remember the story, but I remember it..." Pietro half smiled, "Ever wonder what it would have been like if..."

"If we'd been a family?" asked Wanda, leaning her head on her brother's shoulder.

"We we're once... and maybe someday... but I mean, if father had never... if those villagers..." Pietro glared at the wall.

"I... I don't?" Wanda's brow raised.

"Father said it was a story, but I know it was real..." Pietro eyes met hers, "Don't you remember the nightmares he had.... the story he once told us, I remember it now."

"What was it?" asked Wanda, looking at the carpet with intent.

"It was about a young couple who had a beautiful little girl, Anya. The girl had special talents and the mans friends saw it one day and called her a witch..." said Pietro, his brows knitting, "You always fell asleep before her finished... the man's friends killed her because she was different, preventing the couple from saving their child, and the father in his rage vowed to seek revenge.... his wife scared of his anger ran away and when he found her she was sick and ill... he'd never finish, but there was tears in his eyes... back then I didn't think anything of it, but..."

"You... you think we had a sister?" asked Wanda, "and..."

"I know the story was something he'd never tell us outright... but maybe that's why he did what he did... all of it.... I ain't defending him... but..." Pietro leaned his head on his sisters, "If we had a sister that was like you and they killed her... and then our mother left... maybe he was afraid history would repeat itself.. but I'd leave..."

"So either way.... he lost us..." said Wanda, her face burning, she couldn't forgive him, but she could see his fears.

"He wasn't the best father, but he's been trying.... better late than never," said Pietro, he waited for Wanda to snap, but it didn't come.

"I can't forgive him.... not now..... but... I'll give him a chance to be my father... I just need time," said Wanda, letting Pietro put his arm around her.

"You know, we haven't talked like this...." Pietro tried to remember a time.

"Since we we're five and father wouldn't buy us an ice-cream... we thought that was the end of the world," they chuckled as tears slid down their faces, it was quite for a long time.

"Wanda?" asked Pietro with a sigh.

"Uh huh?" asked Wanda half asleep.

"That kissing Toad thing was a joke, right?" asked Pietro, causing her to burst into a crazed laughter.

"Oh my god, that's been bothering you this whole time," said Wanda.

"A little.... it was a joke, right? Your not serious..." when Wanda didn't meet his eyes, "I'll kill him!"

"Pietro knock it off," asked he shot up and she made sure to keep the door hexed closed.

"Where the heck was I? What were you thinking? My god! Eww... I mean, what on earth..?" Pietro looked lost.

"It wasn't like I planned it... and if you ever tell him this... it wasn't too bad..." Wanda covered her mouth fighting laughter as Pietro's jaw dropped in disgust.

"I didn't... EVER need to hear that... EVER! Urk," Pietro shuttered, then his brow raised, "Hey, how'd you know that stuff about me, coming to the Asylum?"

"Oh... ohm.." Wanda, took the journals out of her pockets and handed it to him.

"How... okay first he kisses my sister, then.... Oh he's dead... he's roadkill," said Pietro, with a glare.

"He only did it so I'd talk to you..." said Wanda with a groan, as she yanked him down to sit on the floor.

"He's lucky it worked, or I would..." said Pietro with a grumble.

"Brother.... ever say I said this.... but.... I'm still mad at you," grumbled Wanda.

"Oh, that was so personal," Pietro rolled his eyes, though he liked the fact she'd called him brother.

"I wasn't finished idiot," she snapped, "I love you, oh moronic twin of mine..."

"Oh that was such a sentimental sibling moment," snapped Pietro, "I love you too, you crazy psychopathic witch."

"I'm glad this won't change anything between us, duchbag," growled Wanda.

"Me too, lunatic," said Pietro with a half smile, "Me too..."

Todd sat on the couch the next afternoon, watching that stupid Wolverine show... why the heck the Professor Indorsed it was beyond him. He felt the cushions on either side of him sink in and looked. Wanda sat on his left and Pietro on his right, both looking the opposite way. He tensed, they were going to kill him. He'd successfully united them and now they'd decided to take him down. He sighed.

"If your gonna kill me, make it quick before it comes back on," said Todd closing his eyes.

"I talked to Pietro..." said Wanda.

"I listened to Wanda..." said Pietro.

"So..." said Todd, brow raised.

"I'm gonna make up my own past," said Wanda, "And I need help... you in?"

".... sure," said Todd with a shrug, and silence followed for ten minutes as they shifted every so often.

"So...." said Pietro, "Awkward.."

"Yup," said Wanda and Todd nervously.

"Hmm... Wanna go to the zoo and ride giraffes?" asked Pietro, after a long sigh.

"Yeah," they both responded and all three stood up.

"I'm still annoyed that you read my journals," glared Pietro as they began walking to the door, "Thank god it was only those two..."

"Actually..." Todd was about to speak when Wanda coughed out a no and shook her head, "Yeah, just those two..."

"Now that, that's settled... mind telling me why your lips went anywhere near my sisters?" asked Pietro as they passed Lance and Fred.

"Oh it wasn't that bad, yo.... Wanda back me up..." said Todd.

"I still have nightmares... you know those aren't all Asylum dreams, sometimes.... its you and that kiss..." she smirked as they closed the door.

"What the hell do we miss around here?" asked Lance watching them leave outside the window, walking.

"Don't try to follow it, there angry, there happy, there angry, there friends, there enemies, there happy... It's like lost. There off the island, there on the island, there off the island..." Fred shook his head as they continued to the kitchen.

"We should start DVRing them so we can keep up," Lance shook his head.

**THE END**

And thus.... Wanda now knows... on to another story. Love ya guys! Peace OUT! REVIEW!!!!


End file.
